An agricultural harvester, also referred to as a combine or combine harvester because it typically combines multiple harvesting functions, typically includes a header for removing a crop from a field and a so-called threshing tool for performing a threshing operation on the crop in order to separate the grain from the non-grain material such as straw. Typically, the straw is outputted by the harvester in such manner that it can be easily gathered into bales.
Because straw bales represent an important economic value, it is important to ensure that the process of gathering the straw is as efficient as possible, i.e. it is important to ensure that substantially all the straw that is outputted by the combine is gathered into bales. At present, the operator of the combine needs to check the quality of the straw as outputted manually and, based on its findings, adjust operational parameters of the threshing and separation tool. In order to maintain a desired quality of the straw, such a check should be done regularly at sufficiently small intervals to accommodate for varying crop conditions. This may however be rather time-consuming, resulting in an increased period of time for performing the harvesting process.
As such, there is a need to provide in an alternative way of assessing the quality of straw that is outputted by a combine.